


金色背脊（番外）

by eleanor1007



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor1007/pseuds/eleanor1007





	金色背脊（番外）

——（我是外链）——

~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~(紧张的波浪线）~

新的房屋布置得虽然简单但是很周全，什么都不缺，尤其是床，lay特意加宽了，垫厚了。

艺兴在门外被lay抱着深吻得没力气，还没来得及开口说话就被lay扛进了房子，放到了床上。

后背贴着床面时艺兴没由来慌起来，看着lay眼神中喷出发浴火，下意识往后缩。

“别做出这么可怜的样子，我会更兴奋的，宝贝。”lay俯身抱紧艺兴，尖锐的牙齿剐蹭过艺兴细白的脖子，留下淡淡的红痕。

听了lay的话，艺兴不敢动了，他想起lay作为狼族，血液中中本就会带着一些对虐杀猎物的兴奋感，如果自己胆怯了，说不定会刺激到看起来有些奇怪的lay。

“lay，你是身体不舒服吗？需要我帮你什么？”艺兴小心开口问道，lay的身体状态基本已经稳定，按理说不会再发生之前战斗中的情况，但是他还是担心。

lay没说话，死死盯着艺兴，然后再他耳边说了句话。

艺兴的脸瞬间红透了。

想干你，宝贝。

“哎？lay，等，等一下，这太突然了！虽然我知道迟早会有，但是，这，我真的没准备好，我不知道怎么做，我......”

剩下的话被lay的吻堵了回去，lay一边亲吻自己的宝贝兔子，一边褪下了他的衣服，扶着他的腰让他的屁股往上抬起。感到身体被抬起，艺兴慌张地圈住辣有道脖子，听见lay轻轻笑了一，下，随后脖子上就传来细密的疼痛。

“lay，不要咬我，好疼。”

“没事的宝贝，不会流血，这是我爱的表达，你要好好接受。”

“唔——”

lay一路啃咬下来，艺兴从脖子到腰腹全是吻痕和牙印，偏偏他使不出力气去推开身上的这只大尾巴狼。lay看着瘫软的兔子，盘算着一大堆坏心思。

兔子身体被撩拨一阵后变得十分敏感，lay明知道这点却用尾巴不停在艺兴身上扫过，尤其是大腿跟，侧腰，下巴，后背，看着艺兴身体缩起来轻轻颤抖，口中溢出呜呜的哼声，lay越发兴奋。

“宝贝。”

“嗯？啊——”

lay趁着吸引了艺兴的注意时大手顺着腿根找到了一团毛绒绒的小球，用力捏住。艺兴被吓坏了，眼泪一下被逼出来，眼眶红红的，看上去可怜又美味。lay低头去吻他，手不停揉捏着兔尾巴，另一只手托住艺兴的后颈，防止傻兔子因受不了刺激从自己怀里挣扎出去。

“lay，尾巴.......还难受，放过我吧.......”尾巴被打理揉捏，在生理上给了艺兴很大的刺激。

“宝贝，你越求饶我越想狠狠地吃掉你。”

lay的话让艺兴蜷缩得更紧了，艺兴恨不得把自己蜷缩成一个球躲避lay的索取。他现在已经不能思考了，只会本能地蜷缩着。lay看着紧紧缩起来的人笑了，手指轻易找到了暴露出来的入口，故意轻轻地在入口画圈挑逗这只无比敏感的兔子。

“唔.......”

果然，敏感的兔子抖了抖，脚趾蜷起又松开，睁着雾蒙蒙的眼睛看着lay。

“宝贝想要吗？”

“嗯.......”

“想要就先起来，别蜷成虾米了。”

lay连哄带骗地让艺兴爬进自己怀中，扶着他绵软无力的大腿，让他跨坐在自己身上。艺兴一落进lay的怀中就感觉那里不对，肚子好像压着了一个硬硬的东西。

“lay，什么东西啊？”艺兴下意识往那个膈着自己的东西摸去，刚碰到就被lay抓住了手腕。

“乖，先让我进去，以后让你摸够。”

“去，去哪里？”艺兴脑子里全是浆糊，看着lay的脸又莫名安心，对自己所处的现状没有一点危险意识。

“当然是你的身体。”

艺兴没听懂lay说的话，下一刻就感觉到那个热热的东西被lay从自己肚子上拿走，随即抵在了屁股上，艺兴看着lay，被lay咬住嘴唇狠狠亲吻着。艺兴在lay狂风暴雨的吻中像一叶小舟，渺小得没有反击的余地。

“啊——”

艺兴刚叫了一声就被lay咬住嘴唇，呜呜地无法挣脱。lay则在刚刚一瞬将自己送了进去，里面紧得一塌糊涂，每一片嫩肉都吃力地接纳着这个庞然大物，肠壁被撑开，lay微微退出了一点，缓了缓又插入了更深了地方。坐在lay怀里的艺兴只觉得天旋地转，满眼都是小星星，身体像是从下边劈开了一样，下体胀痛难忍，他只想将体内的东挤出去。

感受到艺兴的排斥，lay倒吸一口气，固执地往里面顶了顶。这么一下，导致他们一个被夹得呼吸粗糙，一个被插得欲仙欲死。

“宝贝，听话，放松。”

“你停下，我不要你再进来了，不要......”

lay吻过艺兴的眼角，不停安慰着他，一点要退出的意思都没有。

lay在艺兴身体里停留了一会儿，开始慢慢运动，摩擦过某个点时，艺兴在lay的怀中狠狠一抖，眼神更加迷离，神志不清地发出轻喘。

“看样子，是这里啊。”

说完，lay往刚才那个以地方来回碾压，听着兔子的呻吟，越来越用力。

几次之后，艺兴已经瘫软在了lay的怀里，浑身泛着粉红，像是喝醉了一样。手腕手臂上是lay的齿痕，在情欲中lay的野性和占有欲膨胀到了一个可怕的地步，抱着艺兴不停啃咬，下手也比平时重了很多，大腿处还被捏出了几片淤青。可怜的兔尾巴在极大的情欲刺激下止不住颤抖着，偏偏lay还用自己的大尾巴卷着小兔子的尾巴，不停骚扰。

lay将意识迷离的兔子放在床上，把白嫩的双腿架在肩膀上，居高临下地看着殷红的入口，忍不住在大腿根狠咬了几口。被咬痛的兔子蹬蹬腿，又立马被lay固定住。

“lay，不要了好不好？”兔子红着眼眶求饶。

某个无赖则回答：“不好，想干到天亮。”

“不......”

lay挺身再次将自己送了进去，在湿滑了内壁上摩擦，看着身下被情欲侵蚀得痛苦又欢愉的人，有一种让纯洁的天使堕入凡尘的兴奋感。

艺兴最终还是晕过去了，体力上的差距是难以逾越的。当他醒来时，就看到lay抱着自己，自己坐在他怀中，和一开始的位置一样，不禁让他怀疑lay是不是把所有的姿势都试过一遍了？艺兴发觉身体沉得像是灌了铁一样，而lay的那东西还在自己身体中，自己刚一动lay便发觉他醒了，而那个东西也有变大的趋势。

“lay，你出去！”小兔子有些生气了。

lay一言不发，低头去亲吻兔子，大手抓住小兔兔不停抚摸，兔子被摸舒服了，忘了挣扎。一大早的就被大灰狼按住好好做了一遍早操。兔子隐约察觉到，今后，他不仅有晚操还有早操，真是——太爽了。

（兴兴成了被玩坏的黑化兔子，蕾蕾好像打开了什么不得了的开关呢~）


End file.
